the broken wolf
by RaivynBlack
Summary: 4. (AU Renee left Bella and Charlie all those years ago and she has grown up with all of the kids on la push/ Paul's dad is still in the picture) Bella has been friends with Paul Lahote for as long as she can remember and he has always been abused by his father. One day his father pushes Paul too far and he phases for the first time killing his father in the process. (Paul/Bella)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello all! are we ready for a new paul/bella story? i hope so because ya got one coming your way. i dont own the twilight series or its characters. i just shamelessly love them and we have fun occasionally (;**

**_BELLA POV_**

_Meet me at our spot –P_

Twenty minutes after this text I was in my truck with a lunchbox full of ice, two sodas, a plastic bag and a washcloth. The ride to first beach only took about 15 minutes. The walk from first beach to the cave just off the edge of wooded area at the end of the beach usually took me 10 minutes. When I got there Paul was sitting against a wall with his head in his hands silently crying. I quietly got to work. I tilted his head up and saw that he had a gash over his right eye that was already starting to turn purple and black and a bloody cut in his bottom lip. I handed him a piece of ice and he rolled it around in his mouth a bit before spitting it out with a pink tinge. I took out the washcloth and dipped it in the lunchbox to make it slightly damp and wipe the blood from his mouth and eye, filled the plastic bag with ice where he held it to his head and eye. I leaned into him and held his giant frame while he sobbed and the entire time I whispered words of comfort to him and occasionally kissed his head or the cut on his eye or the one on his lip. After he has wiped his face clean of his tears and I give him one last firm squeeze. I pull away and say, "hey twerp,"

He sneers at me and says "hey HO-quaht," calling me the Quileute word for white girl. This was our arrangement. I would meet him here, clean him up, let him cry and then things would go back to our normal teasing friendship. This is how it had been since his mother died of a drug overdose 4 years ago when he was 12 and I was 14. His dad would beat him and then he would meet me cry and then get to be the tough Paul that the world saw.

"What happened this time," I asked handing him the coke I brought for him.

"He got home from work and there wasn't any more beer in the fridge. He drank the last one last night but was too hammered to remember. He thought I drank it,"

"He's an asshole." I said while popping the tab on my soda

"Yep." He agreed and then took a long gulp of his coke.

We sat and chatted and then packed up and walked to my car.

"You ready?" I asked before we got in the car. He just gave a tight nod and hopped into my truck. The whole way there he held my hand and I rubbed the pad of my thumb along his hand. This boy's my best friend and as much as I want to rescue him from this I can't. All I can do is clean his wounds and hold him when he cries and let him go back to being my dick of a best friend.

As I pulled up to his small blue house and on their porch sits Mr. Lahote drinking a beer.

"Bella, stay in the car okay." Paul leans over and whispers to me. He always says this to me when we are around his father and it has become a rule that I am not to be around his father.

"Well, well, well. Is that little Isabella swan?! Wow, look at how you have filled out," Mr. Lahote's voice boomed. He turned and began to speak to Paul, "have you fucked her yet son?" he ignored Paul when he tensed up and my blush and just continued to speak as he walked to my truck, "probably not. You've always been too much of a pussy to for what you really want,". Mr. Lahote idled right outside of the trucks door and I wanted to drive off so badly but I couldn't just leave Paul there to fend for himself and probably get punished for my actions. So I stayed in my truck right in front of his house.

"I'm sure Bella likes a man that goes for what he wants right?" I glanced at Paul who had not moved but is now shaking in anger. Almost vibrating even. "I always go for what I want. Not like my little bitch of a son." He now had his hand on the handle of the car , "maybe I'll show you how to go for what you want. Maybe I'll start by fucking little Isabella senseless." He spat at Paul and yanked open my door and pulled me out of the car.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Bella?" I started screaming telling Paul to go. To run. Call my dad. Anything but come into this situation. All the while kicking and fighting, trying to get out of Mr. Lahote's grip. I was staring at Paul still screaming and he charged at his father and in mid run a wolf to his place; giant fucking wolf, the size of a horse. The wolf knocked Mr. Lahote over and began mauling him. Biting and ripping limbs from his body. I couldn't hear my own screams anymore because they were being masked with Mr. Lahotes'. The wolf continued to tear him apart until his screams died out to nothingness.

I was shaking as the wolf came and lay in front of me. It lowered its head and whined and when I looked into its eyes I knew that I didn't need to be afraid. It had the same pain filled chocolate brown eyes as my best friend. As Paul Lahote.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****_hi friends. how are ya? im good. a stress case though. whatevs. so im really proud of this story and where its going so dont hate on it to badly. as always i crave your feedback and love. _**

**_BELLA POV_**

"Paul, I need you to calm down. I don't know what's happening but we will figure this out… together," he whined again, "try and turn back or morph or be human again… I don't know just think about it. Try," I walked a little closer to the wolf and pet his enormous snout careful to avoid the blood on his muzzle. He closed his massive eyes and the wolf in front of me began to shake until Paul replaced him on all 4's stark naked.

"Bella—what the fuck, I was a wolf… huge… dads dead— the basterd is finally gone," he said between sobs. I knelt down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I know Paul, I know. But we need to clean you up and then call my dad before someone sees what's happened okay. We can say that we got here and his body was like this, that it was probably an animal. It's okay, I'm here for you, okay," I wasn't sure if I was reassuring him or myself but I did know that this needed to be reported by us before someone else did. I scooped up the shreds of Paul's clothes and then grabbed his hand to guide him into the house to get more clothes.

"Paul. Look at me." he was still sobbing and I didn't know what to do to fix it. He was terrified yet filled with so much relief. "You need to calm down. I need you do go shower; you're covered in blood." He nodded wiped at his tears and walked stiffly to the bathroom.

God, Paul's so strong, always having to pretend that his life is perfect, that he doesn't get beaten within an inch of his life at least three times a week. He has mastered pretending that he has it all together. Now it's almost over, all we have to do is get him through this debacle and it will be over.

"Bella," Paul whispered from behind me as I pondered my own thoughts, "What the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know but we are going to try and figure this out together,"

"Why are you not terrified or running screaming from me!?" he said tentatively. As if he said it out loud I would realize what had happened and then finally get my head on straight and take off.

"Because you're my best friend, stupid. Plus, I could totally take you, even as a gigantic wolf." I said releasing a bit of the tension from the room, "now get dressed, _no one_ should ever have to see you naked this much in one day," he chuckled and kind of half smiled as I left the room to call my father.

I took a deep breath allowing all of the hysteria that I felt to seep into my voice. Dad had to believe that this was really an animal and there is no way he would believe that I could be calm after seeing a mangled body on my best friend's front lawn. Now that I was letting myself feel how freaked this whole thing was making me, my fingers shook as I dialed his number. The phone only rang once before my father answered, "officer swan speaking," _deep breath. _I put on my best freaked out teenage girl voice,

"Daddy!" I knew this would get his attention because I haven't called him daddy in god knows how many years. "Please come to Paul's house. _Hisfatherisdead! _His mangled body all over the front yard, I think it was an animal attack, a bear or something! Please hurry, dad there's so much blood."

"Okay, Bella. You and Paul need to get in his house and stay there. I will be there as soon as I can." I heard the sirens right before he clicked off of the phone.

I was engulfed in a warm body and I knew it was Paul hugging me because of the smell of his soap. He always smelled like boy-soap and pine trees.

"Thank you," he whispered into my hair. I looked up feigning shock,

"Did Paul Lahote just say thank you!?" he pushed me away slightly

"Don't expect to ever hear it again," he said then sat down.

We loitered around the living room until we could hear sirens when we both ran to the front window. My dad's cruiser pulled up followed by an ambulance and an animal control van. My dad came inside engulfing both me and Paul in a hug. Charlie didn't bother trying to console him. He knows that his father is an asshole and that he is glad he's dead.

"You will be staying with Bella and me until we decide what the arrangements will be," Charlie said matter-of-fact-ly, "Bella, help him pack and then take him home. I will probably be late getting home," and with that he nudged us down the hall to get Paul's things.

"He's buying it," Paul whispered

"Why wouldn't he? You do live right off of the woods,"

"yeah I guess…" he pondered and we packed his things in comfortable silence.

"Come on twerp," I said as I dragged him out the front door. He paused when he saw the mean in blue jumpers cleaning up the gore from his front lawn.

**_PAUL POV_**

Staring out into my yard as I saw the strange palefaces attempting to clean up the gore all I could think was _I did this. He's gone and it's because I was finally able to get rid of him. _

"Look at me Paul," Bella said to me from down below. I swear that girl needs to grow because I'm pretty sure she could be considered an elf. Or a fairy.

"Look at me, we are just here heading to my house for another sleep over. Probably going to watch some boring baseball with my dad until he decides to go up stairs and not so tactfully tell us to behave as if we would ever do anything…" she giggled nervously and blushed, "then we are going to make a huge mess of the kitchen baking – or, well, I will be baking, you will probably be trying not to make too much noise and eating all of the cookie dough and cake batter. Then you'll start falling asleep and I will have to haul your heavy ass up to the futon in my room and I probably won't sleep at all because of your obnoxious snoring," she pushed me against something hard and said, "get in,".

She had somehow lead me to her truck without me even realizing that we were moving. I numbly climbed into her truck and she threw my bag into the bed of her truck.

The night went almost exactly as she described it. By the time the game was over (Charlie was pissed because my team won) and he went upstairs with a very awkward statement about std's and Bella had finished baking two batches of cookies and a very small cake (considering the amount of batter that I ate) I was exhausted and she had to practically drag me upstairs.

I went to the bathroom to throw on a pair of sweats and when I came back Bella was wearing one of the old tees I had left over hear a couple of weeks ago and she climbed into her bed.

"G'night twerp,"

"Night HO-quaht,"

As I lay down, grateful for a peaceful place to lay my head for the first time in years, I couldn't shake the images of blood and teeth and my dad pulling Bella out of the car and the sound of Bella's screams and my dad's screams. Turns out he can ruin my sleep even after he's gone.

"Lahote, why aren't you snoring yet?" Bella asked.

"I just laid down, Bella," I said

"You have been laying there for half an hour weirdo," she said. I checked the digital clock at her bedside.

"I guess I just lost track of time. Thinking ya know,"

"Come here, P." Bella only used that nickname when she wanted to let me know that I didn't have to be a tough guy for once. Honestly, I loved that about her. That she allowed me to break down every so often, more often than I liked to admit, and never make fun of me for it. For being weak.

So I got up and climbed into her folded back comforter. She held her arms open to me and I crawled into them and rested my head on her chest. Almost immediately the tears started. I was crying so hard that I could feel it shaking my entire body and all the while she ran her hands through my hair and whispered that_ it was gonna be okay, we'll figure this out, him being out of my life is for the better, I'm not a monster. _Everything that I needed to hear.

This small girl held me even though I am nearly twice her weight and a good foot and a half taller than her. I cried myself to sleep in my best friends arms and hoped that this would pass and I wouldn't feel so awful for killing the man that tortured me my entire life.

For saving myself.

**_so...? what did you think. i mean obviously im just getting started but yeah. also im thinking of doing a series of wolfpack smut but i cant do it without your prompts so tell me whacha want whacha really really want(; and i will right it! _**

**_love love,_**

**_zoe_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: howdy friends! so i was inspired so i decided to write a new chapter for ya. this is meant to be read while listening to the song "what the hell" by Avril Lavigne... anyways. dont forget to leave love and also give me your ideas for the wolfpack smut drabbles that i am planning on doing._**

**_PAUL POV_**

"Paul, Paul," I heard a muffled grunt and my eyes fluttered open, "Paul, your crushing me. Get your big ass up!" the voice said from underneath me and I realized that I had rolled over Bella while we were sleeping.

"Oh shit, sorry Izzy," I said as I rolled off of her.

"Hi," I said sleepily as she huffed and sucked in breaths.

"Hey Twerp, done trying to suffocate me, are we?" she said as she glared at me through her eyelashes. She looked adorable with her slightly glazed over eyes and messy bed-head. I ruffled her hair as I got out of her bed because I knew it irritated her and she looked doubly adorable when she was annoyed.

"Almost," I said as I threw a pillow at her face.

"Jerk,"

"Beautiful,"

"Asshole,"

"Gorgeous,"

"Pig,"

"Sexy,"

"Ugh," she said, and threw her comforter over her face, after her hurdle of insults and mine, of complements. She always got more angry and defiantly more red when I complimented her than when I insulted her, and let's face it, my goal as her best friend is to make her as uncomfortable as possible at all times.

I laughed at her frustration and then it hit me. The reason I was there that night. Not just another sleepover to get away from my dad for a night. No, those were over for good. I had no dad. Not that I missed the basterd just… wow. I breathed a sigh of relief that I'm sure Bella took as one of regret as she asked, "How ya doing, P?"

I laughed a dry laugh and said, "Fine. Great actually, better than I've felt in years," I looked at her face and said, "Not that the look of pity on your face is helping, lighten up Swan! I'm glad the basterds gone! Now we just have to figure out what the hell happened to me yesterday and everything will be perfect. I mean I might actually like the idea of turning into a giant fucking wolf! Makes me kind of badass right?"

Her looked lightened up, "you are such a boy!"

"And, I mean, if it gets me into your bed at night, that's always a plus,"

Her face reddened as she muttered, "Grow up Lahote! Don't think this'll last, as soon as we figure out why the hell you turned into a _dog _last night then you can go shack up with one of the sluts you've been fucking… twerp," she took the sting out of her words by using the nickname that she's had for me since I was 12.

"Ouch! That hurt Izzy!" she glared at me playfully, "sure thing, HO-quaht,". We both knew that her dad would see that hell freezes over before he allowed that. Charlie was like a father, a real father, to me and he was either going to keep me or make sure that I got put in a house with someone that he trusted.

"Don't get jealous Izzy, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours if you frown and then I will have no reason to come over anymore." I said to her.

She grunted at me and hopped out of bed to throw on a pair of jeans and a bra, "come on Lahote, we are going to figure out how to turn you back into a mutt and maybe figure out why it happened,"

"I don't know Iz, maybe we both just drank some really messed up coke and imagined the whole thing and I just tore the old man apart with my bare hands and obvious brute strength," I flexed my muscles at her to make a point.

She just huffed and sauntered outside.

After about three hours and some very emotional shit that I don't even want to think about, we figured out that anger is what most easily triggers the change from Paul Lahote 'Sex God' to Paul Lahote 'wolf'. After a few tries of that I just practiced changing back and forth until I could do it with little to no pain while Bella sat on the porch watching and averting her eyes whenever I was in human form because my pants were torn to shreds after the first change.

So here I was sitting at the edge of the forest as a giant wolf while Bella started to smirk about something to herself,

"Here Fido!" she called to me, "or maybe spot? No. Spike! I've always wanted a pet dog but Charlie always said that they are too much responsibility." She giggled.

I growled at her while she continued to laugh and I decided that she was going to pay and since Bella was little miss oh so innocent, I knew just the way. I started to stalk toward her before I broke out into an all out charge and moments before I cascaded onto her I changed back into human me and landed right on top of her, pinning her arms to her side, stark naked.

I looked her dead in the eye and said, "Not so funny now," and my voice was a lot lower than I meant it to be. It was just, I had always refrained from thinking of Bella in any way other than my best friend for fear of my father doing what he tried to do last night but now that that wasn't an issue, absolutely nothing kept me from looking at her full lips and deep eyes and noticing how fucking cute she looked in my t-shirt from last night, especially with me on top of her sweaty and naked both of us breathing hard from nothing in particular.

I couldn't help myself especially after her breath hitched when I leaned into her and kissed her. At first it was innocent enough just a kiss between friends but then she did something I never expected and traced her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth that I more than gladly gave. When our tongues met there was nothing stopping us. I let go of her hands to which she used to lightly tug at the strands of hair at the back of my neck. She pulled away and began trailing hot opened mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck as she said, "P, you taste so good,". It was that name that brought me back to my senses. This wasn't some slut that I picked up in some random small town around la push. This was Bella, Izzy, my best friend. The god sent girl who made my life livable for the last four years. I couldn't let her get hurt, by me of all people. So instead of deciding to step up and treat her the way I know no one but me could treat her, I froze up and ran like a fucking wimp to hide in her bathroom, without so much as a 'sorry' thrown behind me on my way in. some friend I am.

**_BELLA POV_**

As I watched him sit there so tame as a wolf that could potentially swallow me whole I got the mental image of him as a lap dog and I found it hysterical. All of the teasing he had done to me all morning I figured it was only fair that I retaliate so I called out "Here Fido! Or maybe spot? No. Spike! I've always wanted a pet dog but Charlie always said that they are too much responsibility." I giggled.

he growled at me while I laughed and he started to stalk toward me before he broke out into an all out charge and moments before he leaped onto me he changed back into himself and landed right on top of me, holding my arms at my sides, naked as the day he was born.

He looked me in the eyes and said "Not so funny now," and his voice came out raspy and deep and _sexy. _A word that I often associated with Paul but never let myself truly think about for too long. He was my best friend and needed me as that more than anything in his life. So when he stopped breathing and leaned into me my breath hitched out of surprise and anticipation. When he kissed me it took everything in me not to moan out in pleasure. It was soft and gentle and everything that was the opposite of Paul and while I thought this was an interesting side of him I love the rugged angry Paul and was intrigued by him so I willed myself to take control of the kiss and I nudged my tongue into his mouth. He tasted bittersweet like coffee with only a hint of sugar and I was engulfed in that flavor. When he released my arms I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I wanted to learn every taste he had to give and started trailing kissed down his jaw and neck that were rough with stubble.

Everything was headed in such a sweet direction, I let myself go for a moment and said, "P, you taste so good," using the nickname I only used when I felt emotionally close to him. and when I said that he froze and I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but fear and hurt. He scrambled to get out of my reach and ran into the house. I watched him leave, stunned.

"What the hell?!" I whispered.

**_***dont forget to leave love and also give me your ideas for the wolfpack smut drabbles that i am planning on doing.***_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I couldnt leave them at odds for too long. it made my heart hurt, so here is another chapter. i hope you all enjoy. _**

**_PAUL POV_**

I sat on the tiles of the bathroom floor leaning up against the locked doors when I heard it. She was stomping up the stairs toward me.

What the hell was wrong with me? This was Izzy. The girl who was my first everything because both of us figured that if it was awkward and terrible then better it be with each other, when we could always laugh it off or forget altogether, then someone who we wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of; the girl who laughed at me when I was brazen enough to ask out the hottest girl at my school and got turned down; the one who iced my bruises and bandaged my cuts when my father had beaten me within an inch of my life.

So why was it so fucking hard to believe that we could be good for each other? That I could be good for her. Good _enough_ for her.

She leaned against the closed door from the other side and slid down to the floor with a _thunk_.

She took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Why? Why aren't I good enough? I mean, it's not a secret that you have sex with plenty of slu… uhm… girls all the time so why am I not even good enough to maintain a simple kiss with," I choked. Is she kidding me? "I mean I know I'm not the prettiest person ever but you are always joking about it and we've done… ya know, before so why is it a problem now?"

"Not the prettiest? Are you kidding me? You are fucking _perfect_ Izzy," she snorted but I ignored it, "it's just that it's different than before. It _means_ something different. Before we were just two kids fooling around trying to get the stigma of virginity out of the way, now we're… more,"

"Oh," she said as if it explained everything perfectly. "I get it,"

"No I don't think you do. I mean I want it, _you_, more than ever but my dad… and Izzy, I turned into a fucking wolf! It feels so surreal like it's not really happening to me, like a TV show or a video game but it actually happened to me and we have no idea why. Don't you think you should be rallying up the town with pitchforks rather than trying to get into the monsters pants?"

She huffed out a breath, "if I recall it correctly you were the one who kissed me than ran like a pansy,"

She had a point. I let out a long breath.

"Anyways, it's not like you can avoid me, Charlie is probably making custody arrangements to keep you as we speak. So I'm sure you will be crashing on my futon for awhile anyways. I mean, who isn't a sucker for a mutt?"

"Mutt my ass," I said sensing things were fading back to normal I opened the door and let her tumble back against it. She took this as a sign of war and pulled my ankle out from underneath me bringing me tumbling to the ground.

As small as this girl was, she could sure hold her own. We rolled around together one never quite over powering the other (me being twice her size and her being twice as fast) until we heard a throat being cleared behind us.

We looked up to see Charlie standing over us with a look of half astonishment and half success and it wasn't until then that we realized how horrible this must look. Bella in one of _my_ t-shirts and jeans and I in… well, my birthday suit.

"Oh god dad! Hi, we were just… um… well," Bella started stammering while I fumbled around looking for a towel.

"Sorry kids I just came home because I thought you guys could use a nice lunch out, but, what exactly is going on here?" he said amused.

Charlie was always not so secretly gunning for me to sweep his little girl off her feet. I assumed it was so that she could bring me back from my player ways and so that I could bring a little fun into her life but I'm sure this isn't was he was exactly hoping for.

Bella looked at me panicked and I decided lying through my teeth was the best option, "well I was about to take a shower and I guess Bella needed to get something from the bathroom because she walked in and sort of collided with me,"

"and the wrestling?"

"well, I was getting kind of tired of the twerp talking about how he could take me and I figured while he was down was the best time and I didn't really notice his current… lack of clothes," Bella said quickly.

"uh-huh," Charlie said with a look in his eyes that said he didn't believe a word of it. he started down the hall to his bedroom and said, "remember, Chlamydia can be transmitted through skin to skin contact" without a second glance in our direction. I wasn't sure if that was true or not but I was sure that neither Bella nor I had STI's so I wasn't worried about it.

"don't you ever wear clothes Lahote?" Bella asked as she scrambled to stand up.

"they seem to disappear whenever I'm around you, Izzy. Maybe it's a sign,"

She blushed and with a huff ran to her room.

I decided that maybe being what she needed could include lover and maybe something with a little more commitment added to it if we wanted it to. I mean she was my best friend, and I have always loved being around her. Plus she wasn't like some of the whiny girls I had fucked. And since yesterday she kind of seemed of _perfect for me…_

**_A/N: hey hey! do we see where this is headed? huh? huh? do we? probably since you guys are pretty smart people. anyways, i have a plans to write a seperate story, probably a chapter or so about their first time together so be on the look out for okay? _**

**_as always show me love and ill show you more chapters!_**

**_love love, _**

**_zoe_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_please dont hate me please dont hate me please dont hate me: _****_so im a terrible author and havent updated any of my stories in tenthousand years and i wholeheartedly beg for your forgivness. the only explanation i can give is life took over for a bit. sooo i have three things to say then i will leave you alone with your reading._**

**_1) i have started writing my wolfpack smut series but i desperately need your ideas and wants before i can write too much._**

**_2) i also uploaded an original story of mine onto so if you want to read that just look for me there under the same username 'raivynblack' _**

**_3) _****_THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT: _**

**_***in this story Paul is two years younger than Bella and the Cullen's don't come around until Bella's senior year**** _** (i just realized i didn't actually say this before and its kind of freakishly important)

**_without further ado... _**

**_PAUL POV_**

After our little chat in the bathroom it seemed that all the indecisiveness and discretion had faded away and frankly we couldn't keep our hands off of each other; though we weren't having sex. _Yet._ We had decided that as opposed to putting labels on whatever this was we would just keep being best friends and have a little bit of fun which was fine with me. Bella was fun and hot and willing to keep things casual so why the hell not?

Charlie had also taken a notice to this new found angle of our _friendship_ and decided to put me up in the guest room. It didn't really change much; I still ended up in her room most nights. The nightmares that I was having, had only gotten worse and the only things that kept them away were Bella's arms. Yeah, yeah, I sound like a fucking sap.

So here I was laying on the sand outside of our private little cave under the cliffs at first beach watching Bella walk toward me in a bikini and one of my t-shirts that hung off of one shoulder just thinking about how lucky I was.

"Might want to pick up your jaw off of the ground, sand crabs might crawl in," Bella said as she smirked at me.

"Sorry, couldn't help but stare at that pretty little face of yours," I said back. We might be hooking up now but it she still got worked up at the smallest compliment. She turned a light shade of pink and rolled her eyes. Some things never change. She dropped down next to me and pulled my head into her lap as she started to run her fingers through my hair. I let my eyes drop closed and she giggled.

"You are content at the simplest things," she said to me.

"Well I know firsthand some of the things that those hands can do and feeling them against my head is just a reminder," I said and tilted my head back to wink at her. She blushed hard at that, fuck I will never get tired of making her blush, and pulled her hands away from my head to smack me on the shoulder.

"I didn't say stop!" I growled at her then leaped to topple her over, she halfheartedly tried to push me off and I laughed at her feeble attempt. "Oh well, this is a much better position anyways," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

Every kiss with Bella felt earth shattering. Like everything around me could catch fire and I wouldn't notice because I was caught in my own little Izzy bubble. I was home. She let her eyes flutter closed and moaned into my mouth sending small vibrations that I could feel throughout my entire body. Her hands roamed my back and came down to rest on my chest. Out of nowhere her hands gripped my nipples and twisted, hard, causing me to jump just as she pushed up and made a run for the water just under the cliffs.

Sneaky little girl.

I jumped up and followed her into the freezing ocean that I barely felt against my hot skin. She laughed out loud and squealed as I chased her deeper and deeper and it was a glorious sound. She dove under when I got too close and I waited for her to resurface. When she didn't pop back up immediately I began to worry until two delicate hands landed on my shoulder and push me beneath the ocean water. I moved my arms around under water until I hit the back of her knees and tripped her then picked her up and threw her over my shoulder walking back to the cave. All the while her small fists were pounding against my back but she was laughing and squealing like I child. I dumped her onto the sand in a soggy heap and peeled off the shirt that she was wearing.

She wore a simple deep purple bikini that covered way more than I wanted it to.

"There, wet and half naked just the way I like it," I said to her

"Ugh! You are pathetic sometimes, you know that?"

"Only for you," I winked and then lay down next to her. We were both covered in sand and laughing when I saw a man walk up to Bella and I. I protectively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to my side.

"Hello," the man said formally to us.

"Um. Hi?" Bella spoke up first.

He smiled tightly at us, "Paul Lahote?" I nodded and he continued speaking, "I need to speak with you," he said as if I've known him forever and it was just his right to tell me what to do.

"And you are…?"

"Sam Uley and I need to speak with you. _Alone,_"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of my… ehm… Isabella,"

"I need to speak to you privately, **_NOW_**," he said and I could feel the authority of the words he spoke in my bones.

"Okay okay! Izzy, will you be okay on your own?" she rolled her eyes at me and pushed me toward this Sam guy.

"it's not like I've never been on a beach for myself for 5 minutes twerp, just come back soon," I could hear the worry in her voice so I called over my shoulder, "I'll be fine!" as I followed this man toward the edge of the sand.

"What's going on?" I asked Sam

"I know about you. I know about the wolf."

"Excuse me?" I was freaking out. I didn't know what anyone who found out about the wolf would do to me, I just got out of a life where I was controlled by another and I wasn't about to let anyone else control me because of some weird… well, I'm not exactly sure what it is.

"I know. I can help you understand it, I'm one too," he said to me. I couldn't leave, I had to gain an understanding of what exactly I was and if this huge stranger could help me figure it out then I sure as hell was going to listen.

"Wait! Before you explain anymore I need to go get Bella," I began to turn away, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, you can't tell that paleface anything about us."

That pissed me off. I've known Sam, here, for five minutes and he was already telling me what to do! "It's too late, _Sam," _I sneered at his name, "she was there the first time I turned into that thing,"

He sighed heavily, "Phased," he said.

"Huh?"

"You didn't turn into your wolf, you _phased _into it," he scrubbed his hand down his face, "can you phase again?" he asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Then do it," he ordered as a large black wolf erupted where he stood. I slipped off my shorts and let the silver wolf overtake me.

As soon as I was in wolf form I could see and understand images; the Quileute legends that I had grown up with, Sam phasing for the first time, him breaking up with his girlfriend, then imprinting on her cousin.

_What's imprinting? _I thought and his voice startled me booming through my brain,

_It's when we find the one we are meant to be soul mate. _He sent a feeling toward me, and I gasped. It was exactly what I felt the first time I kissed Bella after I had _phased._

_Holy shit. _

**_yeah yeah, you all guessed it! paul imrinted on bella! dont forget to review my lovies! _**

**_love love,_**

**_zoe/raivynblack_**


End file.
